


The Rebellion's Angel

by MalirBly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker never falls to the dark side, Darth Vader doen't exist, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalirBly/pseuds/MalirBly
Summary: Anakin Skywalker does not turn to the Dark Side. Padme` Amidala serves in the Imperial Senate to gain information for the Rebellion. The Rebellion grows. ROTS AU and beyond. OC's in this story.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker was in the Council chambers of the Jedi Temple, he was confused, the Chancellor his friend and a Sith a sworn enemy of the Jedi, but he said he could save Padme` his Angel, then Anakin realized if he used the dark side to save Padme` he would lose her love, his Angel would never love a Sith.

When Anakin realized this, he ran out of the Council Chambers and jumped into his speeder and directed it to the 500 Republica.

Anakin went as fast as his speeder could handle as he sped through Coruscanti Traffic till he arrived at Padme` and his apartment.

Anakin jumped out of the Speeder and ran into the living room of their home where Padme` sat waiting for him.

When she saw him and the fear in his eyes, she immediately asked "What's wrong Ani?"

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord" Anakin burst out his emotions getting the better of him.

Padme` looked at him shocked but not surprised, Palpatine's drive for power made sense a Sith wanting to rule the galaxy, what all Sith wanted and strived for.

"We need to leave Padme` we aren't safe here anymore, Sidious is dangerous" Anakin answered quickly, seeing the danger they were in.

"I'll start packing, you get the ship filled with fuel and make sure everything is operational" Padme` quickly directed as she left the room.

Anakin checked everything over and they left the planet of Coruscant behind, and he jumped to hyperspace heading for Agerin a little-known planet far in the outer room.

And they took the names of Zach and Ami Stryker with their two newborns Luke and Leia.

xXx

Palpatine finally realized Anakin was not coming, that brat the threat on his wife should have sent him running straight into the Darkness, but Skywalker wasn't coming so he pulled his second lightsaber to him and beheaded Mace Windu and allowed him to fall out the window of his office.

He activated his Comm and said, "Commander Cody Execute Order 66."

Commander Cody replied, "Yes My Lord."

He then sent out the call to all commanders "Execute Order 66."

"Yes, Lord Sidious" Newly appointed Commander Rex answered.

xXx

After Ahsoka had removed Rex's inhibitor chip, together they captured Jesse and they removed his inhibitor chip, and they escaped the republic cruiser and together the three of them buried their brothers.

xXx

1 and ½ Years Later

"So, you truly want to go, don't you?" Anakin questioned.

"When the baby is old enough, I need to help this Galaxy, I can help the Rebellion, in a different way then you will be" Padme` answered.

"Angel, what happens when Sidious discovers your lie, our lie" Anakin inquired worriedly.

"He won't and even if he does, I have my handsome Jedi Protector to save me" Padme` answered confidently.

Luke and Leia started crying as they woke up from their nap.

Padme` grabbed Luke as Anakin grabbed Leia and they calmed them down and sat down with them to play.

xXx

6 Months Later

Padme` looked at the little bundle in her arms, little Aaron had Chocolate brown hair and beautiful Sapphire blue eyes.

"How is Anna?" Padme` asked quietly.

"She's so beautiful and perfect" Anakin said as he looked at his little daughter with her Sandy Blonde hair and bright and clear Sapphire Blue eyes.

Anakin looked with Adoration evident upon his handsome features as he looked down at his new son and daughter.

Luke and Leia sat and watched their new siblings at a year and a half they looked much like their parents and were quite happy with a younger sister and brother.

xXx

1 Year Later

"Mama, Mama" Luke and Leia cried as Padme` Skywalker boarded the small freighter.

Padme` looked out the cockpit as she left her four small children behind.

"I'm sorry you have to leave them this way Mrs. Stryker" Jaren Solo said.

"I'll see them in a couple weeks at the meeting point, we need to take down the Empire, and how many times do I tell you, in private you can call me Padme` you're one of the only people that knows that we are Skywalkers" Padme` replied.

"Alright, Padme` and make sure that if anything happens to me, you'll take care of Han, he's only nine, he needs someone to take care of him" Jaren said.

"I'll take care of him, but nothing's going to happen to you, Jaren."

"Thank you, Padme, `" Jaren replied thankfully.

xXx

One Month Later

Mon Mothma learned something unusual from Bail Organa in the Senate, that an unnamed citizen had rescued Padme` Amidala from the Jedi, who had held her captive for two and a half years and as a result of them capturing her she had lost her baby, and was now a supporter of Palpatine.

They had lost someone who they thought would have supported them, but recently a new informant had surfaced, under the codename of Angel, a ranking Imperial who fed them information.

xXx

5 Months Later

The Rebellion received a surprise, Anakin Skywalker came to enter the Rebellion and the bigger surprise was his 3-year-old twins Luke and Leia and the 1 and ½ year old twins Aaron and Anna, but there was no question in High Command about what they were going to do, they needed help and Anakin Skywalker was just the man to help them.

They had tried to learn about the children's mother, but Anakin Skywalker was tight-lipped and refused to share any information about the mother.

High Command simply assumed the mother had died so he had come to the Rebellion.

xXx

Senator of Naboo Padme` Amidala sat in the Senate and listened and watched as the Senate crumbled more every day, but she didn't speak out she continued supporting Palpatine without making it appear as though all of her values had suddenly changed, but the Jedi supposedly kidnapping her had changed her in many ways, and Palpatine otherwise known as Darth Sidious had fallen for the trick.

xXx

Jaren Solo's ship fell out of hyperspace and into the hands of Pirates, his body was found four weeks later.  
Padme` Amidala according to her promise took over raising the young Han Solo, who thought of her as his aunt.

My First Chapter of The Rebellion's Angel, I hope you enjoy! please comment

MalirBly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Meeting Place

Anakin Skywalker rounded up the kids Luke and Leia were now five years old; Aaron and Anna were three years old and they were all little bundles of happiness.

He took them to his freighter Twilight and entered the hyperspace heading towards Chandrila were Padme` Amidala was going on official business for the Empire and to secretly see Anakin Skywalker and their children Luke, Leia, Aaron, and Anna.

Anakin held Anna in his arms well Luke and Leia shared the co-pilots seat with Aaron.

xXx

Bail Organa listened to the self-centered and evil things Palpatine spewed out of his mouth as Emperor, but he thought of his adopted daughters, four-year old Winter, three-year old Elena and baby Brooke, Winter and Elena were very good friends with the Skywalker children.

Anakin Skywalker was a great Addition to the Rebel Alliance, he served as Commander of the Rebel Fleet in secret only High Command, and a few select Rebels knew his identity. His children when they grew up would hopefully be like their Father.

Bail knew that they were planning to pull the Fulcrum Agent Ahsoka Tano from the intelligence gathering and towards working with Skywalker as the whole Alliance High Command knew what a great team, they were in the clone wars.

xXx

Senator Padme` Amidala sat in the Senate Meeting her eyes drifting towards Bail Organa, she knew he was a member of the Rebellion, and if only he knew that she was the Angel, then they could be friends again, but she would just wait, when the time was right she would return to her husband and children permanently, for now though she just had to look forward to this Senate Meeting being over so she could leave for Chandrila and see her husband and kids.

Finally the Meeting ended with them all applauding the Emperor and his new bill to bring the Senators Salary higher again, she looked at Bail Organa and saw the disappointment on his features because the bill he had brought forward multiple times had failed again.

xXx

Senator Organa sat in his pod at the failing to bring the Senator's salary's down to help dead soldier's wives and children be provided for and not forced out of their homes. but again, his bill had been opposed all the Senator's where more interested in money than caring for the poor, even Amidala who had been one of the most people serving Senator's had fallen for money and Palpatine.

xXx

Padme` quickly went into her Nabooan Cruiser the Angel of the Dark with Han Solo, the Cruiser received its name because every time she supported Palpatine she felt like she was helping the wrong side even when she was The Rebellions Angel even if they didn't know it yet.

Han Solo was eleven and helped her to pilot as it was one of his favorite things to do.

xXx

When Padme` touched ground, they were right there waiting for her.

Padme` immediately jumped into Anakin's arms "Ani, I've missed you so much."

Anakin pulled her into a kiss and when they parted, he spoke "Angel, it's so hard to be away from you."

"I know it is Ani, I wish I never had to leave you again" Padme` replied then they parted as Luke and Leia hugged their mother and excitedly chanted "Mama, Mama."

"My Darlings" Padme` murmured quietly as they let go of her, she took Aaron and Anna in her arms.

"Do you have any information for me, Angel?" Anakin questioned quietly as he held Luke on one arm and Leia on the other.

"Emperor Palpatine has taken families of Force Sensitive's and captive and killed the whole family and taken the Force-Sensitive to train" Padme` replied.

"That sounds like a very Palpatine thing to do" Anakin said in return.

"It is, also production on the mysterious weapon has increased Grand Moff Tarkin has been sent to oversee" Padme` added "Also, I have some transponder codes and designs of a new tie fighter Admiral Thrawn is working on, and he's moving his operation's to Lothal, they are also decommissioning the clones more and more."

"Well I'm not sure what to do about that, because they'll kill me because I'm a Jedi" Anakin replied worried for the lives of the clones.

"Fives was right, Ani" Padme` said knowing how sad Anakin had been when he had died.

"What do you mean?" Anakin inquired.

"About the inhibitor chips, there is a full list of 150 Contingency Orders. Order 66 commands that should the Jedi act against the interest of the Republic, they should be executed for treason and that full command of the GAR will be handed over to the Supreme Commander otherwise known as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic" Padme` answered.

"Tyrannus was Dooku, so that means he must have ordered the Kaminoans to put inhibitor chips in the brains of all the clones that Palpatine could order the clones to kill the Jedi, so he could take over the Republic, and he planned to turn me and become unstoppable" Anakin saw Sidious' whole plan clearly in his mind.

"Fives was killed, and I didn't believe him" Anakin said sadly and the thought of what they could have prevented if he had not trusted the Chancellor so much.

"It's not your fault Ani, Palpatine had everyone fooled, not just you" Padme` replied comforting her husband.

"Since Fives was right maybe if we removed the inhibitor chip, the clones would be removed from its control, it was like Tup was under someone's control when he killed Tiplar, he would never just kill the Jedi, Tup was a good soldier and I trusted him" Anakin said as he remembered the inconceivably sad day at Ringa Vindo.

xXx

"I love you Padme`" Anakin said the next morning when as he held Anna and Aaron and Luke and Leia stood by his side as they said their goodbyes.

"Watch her for me, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, Han" Anakin ordered.

"Of, course sir" the eleven-year-old Han answered.

"Thank you, Han" Anakin said gratefully.

"Your welcome sir."

xXx

Darth Sidious looked at his apprentice Darth Mira formerly Barriss Offee.

"Soon you will be strong enough to face the Rebellion and you will bring them to their knee's Lady Mira" Palpatine said his voice full of the darkness he was encompassed in.

"Yes, My Master, I will not disappoint" Darth Mira replied coldly.

xXx

Anakin jumped out of hyperspace reading to relay the information the Angel had given him to the Rebellion well he waited to be sent on his next mission.

xXx

Ahsoka, with Rex and Jesse had found Wolffe and Gregor and also Kix the 501st former medic and now together the clones helped Ahsoka gather information for the Rebellion, but their next mission was to find other clones and set them free from their chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the Next Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Follow/Favorite/Review or P.M thanks for reading.
> 
> For Updating this and Darkness Falling, I'm going to alternate updating one and then the other so I don't get distracted and forget to update one!
> 
> Do any of you want to see a rewrite of Skywalkers Return? Tell me in your Reviews!
> 
> Yes, Barrisss is Sidious' Apprentice, I hope you like that!
> 
> May the Force be with you!
> 
> MalirBly


	3. 3. Old Friends

Chapter Three: Old Friends

Ahsoka Tano looked through the cockpit at the blue and silver swirls of hyperspace, she had found a location were multiple different clones she knew were stationed.

They exited hyperspace and she landed far away from where they were heading, and her and Rex began walking well the others left the planet.

When they arrived, they watched the troopers patrol around it happened to be that Commander Cody, Wooley, Boil, Waxer, Odd Ball, and the Bad Batch were meeting here to go on a mission for the Empire.

Ahsoka and Rex quickly snuck based the patrol units and into the base, they avoided the troopers till they got to the hangar and they snuck into the Bad Batch's ship and waited until the Bad Batch and the others entered hyperspace, then Ahsoka grabbed a blaster and set it to stun well Rex set his twin blasters to stun and they stepped out and stunned them, they didn't have any time to react they were stunned before they could.

Ahsoka and Rex quickly rerouted the hyperspace trajectory to Tatooine where they were scheduled to meet up with the others.

Ahsoka stood with Rex "I'm so glad we succeeded now we just need to get their chips out and we have more allies."

"We did good, we also need to remove their de-aging component, so they can live long lives, not what we were meant to" Rex responded.

"I'm glad, because your human just like the rest of us, just because you have the same face and voice doesn't mean your same" Ahsoka replied.

"Yes, and you've made sure we all know that, Soka" Rex told his wife as he hugged her.

"Can't let you guys think your something you're not, Rex" Ahsoka replied.

xXx

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the blazing Binary-Suns of Tatooine, as he looked across the Judland Wastes, his belief that the Empire would not come here was true, he had not run into any Imperial entanglements, he lived as a hermit and no one bothered him, that worked for him, but every day he wondered if his brother was alive out there somewhere, Anakin was to stubborn to die, but he found no suggestion in the Force that he was still alive, but he held out hope, the sound of a ship jolted him out of his thoughts.

Ahsoka landed the starship in the Judland wastes without issue, she then returned to Rex's side watching the unconscious clones, they had administered a sedative so they didn't wake up, until they got on their freighter where they had a medbay and Kix to remove their chips.

Obi-Wan quickly moved towards where the Imperial starship landed when he felt a remarkably familiar Force-Signature.

Ahsoka also feeling a familiar Force-Signature quickly exited the Imperial ship and headed toward it.

"Master Kenobi" Ahsoka spoke first running towards him in her excitement.

"Hello, Ahsoka" Obi-Wan accepted her hug.

"You survived the purge? Why on earth are you on Tatooine?" Ahsoka asked happily.

"Yes, it is quite obvious I survived the purge, and I'm on Tatooine because there is little Imperial presence here" Obi-Wan answered.

"May I ask, why are you using an Imperial ship?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Oh, Rex and I were just doing a rescue mission" Ahsoka responded.

"Rex? Didn't all the clones turn against the Jedi?" Obi-Wan inquired surprised.

"They did, but not by choice, they have inhibitor chips in their heads and when the Chancellor ordered them to Execute Order 66 they basically became droids, all you have to do is remove the chip, that's how I survived" Ahsoka answered.

"Palpatine's plan was quite impeccable, it would seem" Obi-Wan stated thoughtfully.

"Well come along Obi-Wan" Ahsoka said as she led him towards the ship.

"General Kenobi" Rex sprung to attention at the sight of Obi-Wan "we thought you were dead sir, I'm glad you aren't."

"Thank you, Rex, but you know I'm not a general anymore, both of you call me Obi-Wan, I prefer it"

Obi-Wan spoke as he looked at the clones laid carefully on the floor "I assume this is who your rescuing?" he looked at Cody, Waxer, Boil, Odd Ball, and Wooley with affection.

"Yes, we're going to meet up with Kix and the others" Rex answered.

"I thought they would be here by now" Ahsoka said starting to worry.

"I thought they would be t_" Rex was interrupted by the sound of a freighter approaching.

"Well, I suppose that's them" Rex spoke up.

They exited the Imperial ship and walked towards the freighter before they could say hello and the others could comment they were interrupted "Mommy, Daddy" called some small children.

"Hi, baby's" Ahsoka said as she scooped up two of them well Rex grabbed the other one.

"Were you good with your uncles?" Rex asked.

"Yes, Daddy" replied the one he was holding.

Obi-Wan stared in shock "are you going to introduce me?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

Ahsoka laughed at his expression "These are Rex and my children, Skylar is three" she pointed at the one Rex was holding, she was Ahsoka's miniature "this is Arexa, she's Skylar's twin" she looked at the little girl with brown eyes and blue-striped Lekku and Togrutan face markings "and this is Anakin, he's two" she said looking at the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You named him after Anakin" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, he even looks like Anakin, doesn't he?" Ahsoka asked.

"He does" Obi-Wan replied simply.

"I miss him" Ahsoka said a sad look passing through her eyes.

"I hope he's still alive" Rex said.

"I do to" Obi-Wan added as he thought of his former Padawan.

They all paused before Wolffe spoke "you got them, didn't you?"

"We did, we can start the procedures immediately.

xXx

Cody started to wake up, he felt something was different, it did not feel like if he saw a Jedi, he had to kill it.

Ahsoka walked in and said, "I see your waking up, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, I killed General Kenobi and I couldn't stop myself" Cody spoke.

"it's fine, Cody, Obi-Wan isn't dead, he's outside waiting for you to wake up, you didn't have a choice the inhibitor chip in your brain prevented you from fighting against the order, but now that the chip is gone you'll be fine" Ahsoka spoke calmingly.

"Wait we have chips in our head that control us?" Cody questioned.

"You do" Ahsoka replied "they made you like droids, no free will."

"Can, I talk to General Kenobi?" Cody asked.

"I'll go get him."

Moments later Obi-Wan entered.

"Hello Cody" Obi-Wan spoke first.

"I'm sorry about trying to kill you General" Cody said.

"You didn't have a choice they controlled you, and call me Obi-Wan, I'm not a General anymore."

"Alright Obi-Wan."


	4. 4 Old Friends Not Forgotten

Anakin Skywalker jumped of hyperspace and made sure his Force-signature was completely masked as he took out his ID as Zach Stryker, he was on a rescue mission and couldn't risk anyone knowing who he was, that would be horrible.

Anakin made it past the Imperial Center guards and slowly he directed himself to the Imperial Palace stopping multiple places to show his ID careful to not raise any suspicion, this mission was very important and he couldn't fail.

Anakin set down his speeder quite far away from the Palace and began his approach on foot, as he got closer, he began bypassing the Guards by using the Force to Cloak himself.

He kept himself well hidden and whenever someone came by or he passed someone he would increase his concentration as not to slip up and make a mistake, mistakes could be fatal.

When he made it to the most important part he jumped and held himself up by the ceiling hanging onto the archways that made it look more expensive, which was perfect for Palpatine and Anakin at the moment because now people could pass right under where he was hanging and not see him.

Finally he found the room and there were two children a male and female, the male looked about 1 year old well the girl looked two, Mara Jade was the name of the Female and Galen Marek the name of the boy, they were the reason for this rescue mission.

Anakin made it out with little issue and jumped into the blue swirls of hyperspace and safely made it back to the Rebel Base.

xXx

Sidious blasted Darth Mira with Force lightening, she had failed him, Jade and Marek were gone they were going to be great assassins for him and now they were gone.

"You failed me and now Jade, and Marek have been taken, and you don't even now the person's identity, you are a fool" Sidious raged at her.

"I'm sorry, Master I won't fail again, I will learn who took them, I will kill the person who took them" Darth Mira said as she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Don't fail me again, Lady Mira" Sidious spoke, failing him was not what they were supposed to do, failure was unacceptable.

"I won't" she answered the anger in her tone greater than ever before, she would not fail him again.

"Good, very good my young apprentice, now leave" Sidious dismissed her pleased with the anger within her and her resolve not to fail again, but soon he would need a new apprentice a more powerful apprentice.

Darth Mira left, she hated her Master and when she was more powerful she would become Empress and she would be the most powerful Force user in the galaxy.

One Year Later

"We want you to go meet our first Fulcrum Agent" Bail Organa spoke in the High Command Meeting.

"Why me?" Anakin Skywalker questioned, he was tired of going on missions, he'd just gotten back from one, normally he had a break in between missions to spend time with his kids and Mara.

"Because you and Fulcrum are some of our most important Rebels in this Alliance, you as one of the top members in High Command and Fulcrum as our most important intelligence gatherer other than Angel" Mon Mothma spoke, that wasn't the only reason but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I'll go, are my children have permission to come with me?" Anakin inquired he hated to be parted from his children which happened to much in his opinion.

"Yes, there is no danger in this mission" Bail Organa added "You'd also better take Mara she's gotten pretty attached to you."

I did rescue her from Sidious" Anakin commented, he had decided to take in Mara Jade.

"Yes, and luckily he didn't learn your identity" Garm Bel Iblis spoke.

"It was necessary, we can't just let, Sidious get away with corrupting someone from infancy!" Anakin spoke a little angry, leaving small children to men like Sidious was unacceptable, Sidious was pure evil and should never be near children.

"We didn't mean to insinuate that, it was acceptable" Admiral Ackbar said completely agreeing, leaving children with a man like Sidious was horrible and wrong.

"I know, sorry" Anakin apologized, he understood that was not what they had meant to imply, but sometimes his temper still got the better of him, he had a lot better control over it then he used to though.

xXx

Luke and Leia were now six years old and Anna and Aaron were four, little Mara Jade was three.

Anakin entered hyperspace and then let Artoo take over piloting well Threepio was getting climbed all over by the children all five of them concentrating together lifted Threepio of the floor, which much to Anakin's amusement made the poor droid panic.

"Oh dear, Oh, dear, please put me down" Threepio begged, he really did hate being levitated.

Anakin laughed before standing up and saying, "What did I say about levitating Threepio?"

"Not to" Luke and Leia answered groaning it was so fun to.

"Right" Anakin replied knowing this would not be the last time they did it.

"But, Daddy" They complained they really wanted to levitate Threepio even if they weren't supposed to.

"No buts I said no and that means no" Anakin spoke before another word could escape their little mouths.

"Thank You, Master Ani" Threepio exclaimed relief evident in his tone.

"Go, with Artoo before you annoy me into levitating you myself" Anakin said laughing at Threepio's expense.

Threepio not understanding that Anakin was joking quickly left to join Artoo, who let out an electronic twitter.

Anakin sat down and was soon playing with his children as he wondered why High Command had really sent him to meet this Fulcrum agent, he already was the one that met with Angel, but of course he did that on purpose, there was no way he wasn't going to be the one meeting up with Padme`.

xXx

Bail Organa sat with Mon Mothma.

"Well at least we finally have him going to meet the Fulcrum Agent" Bail nodded and Mon's statement.

"He'll be glad we chose him when he realizes who it is" Bail added "They alway had a very close relationship."

"Yes, it was the right decision to send him" Mon Mothma said he deserves to see her again after all he did for her and with how much they cared for each other.

"Breha is waiting for me on Alderaan with the girls and Galen, I must be going" Bail nodded towards Mon as he left.

"You and Breha should really consider relocating to the base, you're not getting any new information from the Senate and we don't want anything to happen to you or Breha" Mon told him.

"Soon, I think" Bail said then added, "Goodbye, I'll see you in a couple days."

xXx

"I'm meeting the Fleet Commander today" Ahsoka said wondering who the mysterious person behind the title was.

"I am to, you're not meeting him alone" Rex added, no way his wife was going to meet someone they new practically nothing about without him.

"Thank you, Rex" Ahsoka nodded at her husband, he always cared for her in everyway.

xXx

"You all better be very careful with Lexi and Alex, otherwise your dead" Ahsoka said looking at the babies of their family, Lexi had Brown hair and Hazel Eyes with white Togrutan Face markings well Alex had blue striped Lekku and Hazel eyes and he did not have white Togrutan markings.

"We'll be fine" Obi-Wan said at the exact same time Cody said it.

"I'm not sure I trust you with my babies, but I don't have much of a choice" Rex spoke up, he didn't trust anyone with his babies, he never would.

"Come on Vod, you got to trust your brothers" Wolffe said loudly, knowing that Rex was extremely protective of his kids.

"I may love you all, but that doesn't mean I trust you with my kids" Rex answered, trusting someone with his kids, just wasn't in him.

xXx

Anakin pulled up his hood "Artoo, Threepio make sure the kids don't get into trouble."

Stupid expectations Anakin thought to himself, as he made sure his hood was adjusted and entered the room, Fulcrum was most certainly introducing his or herself first.

He walked in and saw to backs turned to him, one he could tell was a human male and the other a Togrutan Female.

"Hello, I'm Ahsok" Ahsoka was interrupted as she turned towards the Fleet Commander.

"Snips?!" came the incredulous reply, his Padawan was alive, he'd thought she was dead for so long, many thoughts flew through his mind.

Ahsoka grabbed her sabers and held them at the ready well Rex whirled and grabbed his blasters, only one person could call his Soka, Snips, Rex thought.

Ahsoka would only ever allow one person to call her that, her fingers lingered over the ignite button on her lightsabers.

Anakin looked at her and realized they would not know he was alive, so he quickly pulled his hood back and said "Snips" his voice expressing his happiness.

Ahsoka looked at him for one second it was the same blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair and that same smile he gave her, she returned her lightsabers to her belt and moved across the small space in a second and found herself engulfed in his hug.

Anakin smiled, his Snips was all grown up, she was not a teenager any more she was an adult, her Lekku swung down at her hip and her Montrals stood taller and her face markings had also changed, her outfit to it was grey instead of the blue he'd last seen her in and her light sabers were new they were flatter and curved, Rex hadn't changed at all except he was a few years older, they must have removed the component that makes them age faster he thought.

"Skyguy" She spoke into his robes her Master looked the same as he always had, his hair was slightly longer but other than that he looked the same as when she'd seen him over six years ago right before the siege of mandalore.

"Hi, Rex" Anakin said as he looked past Ahsoka, Rex by this time already had his blasters back in their holsters and had walked up to them, his general was alive.

"Hello, General Skywalker" Rex said as he shook Anakin's hand, his general was the same as before.

"It's Anakin to you Rex."

"I have some people you'll want to see" Ahsoka interrupted their conversation, Obi-Wan would be very happy when he saw Anakin.

Ahsoka led them out to were Obi-Wan the clones were keeping the children happy.

Obi-Wan was standing watching the others making sure nothing bad happened.

"Master" Anakin spoke quietly as he broke away from the other two and started to walk towards Obi-Wan his face showing his happiness and relief that his Master and basically brother was alive.

Obi-Wan turned and saw him "Anakin" he said in surprise, Anakin pulled him into a hug which Obi-Wan happily accepted.

I'm not your Master anymore" Obi-Wan said as they pulled away and he looked over his former Padawan.

"I know that Obi-Wan" Anakin said as he pretended to punch Obi-Wan, his joy evident in the broad smile and his twinkling eyes.

"Hello, Echo, Jesse, Kix, Wolffe, Gregor, Cody, Hunter, Crosshair, Wrecker and Tech, it's good to see you" Anakin individually addressed each clone, Force he had missed his men and all other clones, they were important to him and some so close he even considered them like brothers.

"Gener" His hand thrown up stopped them.

"It's Anakin" he said, were the clones every going to quite calling him General, he wasn't their general anymore.

"We're glad you're alive Anakin" Echo said speaking for everyone.

"It's going to take more than one hideous Sith Lord to kill me" Anakin said humor in his tone.

"Of course it is Master" Ahsoka said teasing him joyfully.

Anakin then saw the children "Ahsoka, Rex you got busy."

"You caught us their Master" Ahsoka admitted How had he figured that out so quickly?

"Of course, I did, Snips" Anakin spoke up then asked, "What are their names?"

"This is Arexa and Skylar they're four, Anakin is three" Ahsoka was not able to continue as Anakin interrupted her.

"You named him after me Snips?" Anakin inquired incredulously, his Padawan who was like a younger sister had named one of her kids after him, he smiled in joy.

"Of course, Skyguy, your, like my older brother" Ahsoka said and then finished her introductions "this is Lexi, and this is Alex Tano."

"They are so cute" Anakin said before realizing something "Kriff" he said as he bolted out of the room and back towards where his ship was docked.

Everyone ran after him wanting to see what set him off.

What they saw when they opened the door stunned them all except Anakin, small children were climbing all over Threepio and Artoo was trying to make them stop.

When they saw Anakin, they all froze and looked up at him and immediately chorused "Sorry."  
"You all know what I said" as he said those words the children immediately climbed off Threepio and onto the floor "Thank the Maker" Threepio spoke relieved.

"You can go Threepio" Anakin said, Threepio was always the one getting levitated and climbed all over.

Anakin then grabbed Mara and held her and Anna well Aaron, Luke and Leia scurried to by his legs when they saw all the newcomers.

"What have you done now, Anakin?" Obi-Wan grumbled, his former Padawan was always doing something stupid.

"Well Everyone this is Mara Jade, she is three" Anakin said as he looked at the Redhead.

"And this is Luke and Leia they are six and this is Anna and Aaron they are four" Anakin said looking lovingly at his kids.

Luke and Leia looked at the newcomers curiously "That's your Auntie Soka and your Uncle Ben and that's your Uncle Rex" Anakin said to encourage them."

Leia looked out and ran to Ahsoka "Daddy's told us all about you Auntie Soka" Leia said as she reached up and Ahsoka picked her up.

"Your Uncle Echo?" Luke asked Echo always being good at figuring out who people are.

"I guess" he shrugged as he picked up the small child.

"He always liked it when I told him how Echo saved the day" Anakin said looking at his kids.

He shifted Mara onto his shoulder and grabbed Aaron and he said "Why don't you go to your Uncle Ben, you always like how I talk about saving him and about how Cato Neiomoda does count" Aaron hearing those words reached out and Obi-Wan grabbed him laughing at his former Padawan's teasing.

Then he took Mara and said, "do you want to say hi to your Uncle Rex?"

"Rexie" Mara reached out and for him and he accepted her.

"Wait where are the kids?" Ahsoka asked Rex.

"I've got them" Cody said.

"That's a relief" Rex answered.

"Anakin care to explain what's going on here?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Uh, well I married Padme` after Geonosis and you know she was pregnant at the end of the clone wars well, we had Luke and Leia and when Anna and Aaron turned one, she went back to the Empire to become a Rebellion informant" Anakin explained thinking about their wedding.

"Well that explains so many missions, like the blue-shadow virus and the Malevolence and all the others" Ahsoka spoke up thinking about her Masters reaction every time Senator Amidala was in danger and it made perfect sense.

"And Mara is a force-sensitive I rescued from Sidious along with Galen Marek who Bail Organa took in" Anakin informed them thinking about how he'd rescued Galen and Mara.

Then they all moved to a bigger room on Ahsoka's ship and they began talking and the kids playing together.

"Anna and Luke really look like you" Ahsoka commented looking at the small children that looked practically the same as her Master.

"They do don't they, but Leia looks more like Padme` and Aaron got his hair from his mother, but looks like me other wise" Anakin commented as he looked at his children, Leia was basically a child Padme` except her attitude was much more similar to her fathers and Luke looked exactly like him but had the attitude of his mother, Anna was basically the female version of himself, well Aaron looked like him except his hair he was more like his mother in attitude.

"That is very true" Obi-Wan said looking over the children seeing the similarities to Anakin and Padme` in each child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for all the Comments and Kudos, you have no idea how happy they make me! I couldn't resist naming the chapter Old Friends Not Forgotten, it just fit the chapter so perfectly! So I introduced Mara Jade to the story and Galen Marek to! I hope you like that! This chapter had a lot of fluff, but it also had some serious Sith moments! I hope you enjoyed how I had Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and the clones reunited, I thought it was pretty good! Thanks so much for reading, please Comment/Kudos.
> 
> May The Force Be with you always!
> 
> MalirBly+


	5. Missions

1 Year Later

Luke and Leia Skywalkers skills increased each year, with Auntie Soka and Uncle Ben also helping with their training they progressed quickly.

Ahsoka Tano became the Deputy Fleet Commander well Obi-Wan became a High Command Member and was one of the Highest up in the Rebellion.

Sidious' armies grew and the Rebellion fought them diligently.

xXx

Anakin Skywalker set the Twilight's course to Raxor a planet in the mid rim where the Empire's mysterious weapon was receiving supplies from.

Ahsoka had wanted to come but they were searching for more clones with Obi-Wan and her team of clones.

xXx

Seven-year-old Luke and Leia played with five-year-old Anna and Aaron and four-year-old Mara Jade.

"I wish we could have gone with daddy" Leia spoke up.

"Me too" Anna said sad because she was not with her Daddy.

"Well daddy said we've got to stay here" Luke said.

"I want Uncle Ani" Mara cried.

Waxer grabbed her and said, "I'm sorry Mara, but Uncle Ani is not here."

Skylar, Arexa, and Anakin came in with Boil, and Kix following them carrying Lexi and Alex, they had been elected to stay behind and watch the kids.

"Who wants to go play with Winter, Elena, Galen and Brooke?" Kix asked.

"I do, I do" came the excited chants from all the children.

xXx

Ahsoka quickly cut through the blast doors with the help of Obi-Wan, they were soon in the base ready to find Niner, Coric, Zeer, Attie, Checkers, Del, and Flak.

They had found the information that they worked there, and they had chosen to come rescue them, they were in General Skywalkers legion, they were friends and they missed them.

They entered the hangar where they were stationed and saw two other clones they did not know and Rex, Wolffe, and Cody set their blasters to stun and then the others grabbed the unconscious clones and set off towards the freighter.

xXx

Anakin snuck up on the base avoiding stormtroopers and other Imperials, when he got there, he saw that Sidious Sith apprentice was watching over the supplies.

He watched the Sith carefully, it was obviously a woman, but he couldn't tell if she was human or not, her outfit was a mixture of Red and Black, she wore a skirt that was black with red designs and a black top with red gloves and a red belt for her lightsaber. The bottom and hood of her cloak were red, and her lightsaber hung from her belt, it was a mixture of black and silver with red designs and it was a curved hilt, it was graceful and very nicely designed. Her boots were black.

But her hood kept her face effectively invisible so he could not see her face and learn her identity.

So, he was going to see how powerful this Sith really was, it was time for Sidious to learn he was still alive, soon everyone would know that Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was alive and a leader of the Rebellion.

Sidious would not be happy, He was the greatest threat to Sidious' Empire, and Sidious would not be pleased when he found out that he was alive.

Darth Mira looked around she had sensed a Force presence a powerful one, but the shields were very strong, she couldn't feel the Force Signature to see if she knew or could identify the Force user, her Master would be displeased if she did not learn this Force users identity, she started to look around and probe with the Force trying to find the Force user.

Anakin noticed her and quickly strengthened his shields, she had felt his Force presence, but there was no way he was going to let her past his shields, they could learn each other's identity's later.

xXx

The rescue mission was successful, they had gotten everyone they had set out to plus they had rescued to clones they did not know, their mission had been a great success.

They were back at base and they had removed all the clones, chips they were just waiting for them to wake up.

They heard groaning from the other room and Ahsoka and Rex entered, the two clones they did not know were slowly waking up and looking around.

"What, where am I?" one of the clones asked blurrily.

"You're in a Rebellion Base, we just removed your inhibitor chip" Ahsoka explained carefully.

"What is an inhibitor chip?" the other clone asked.

"They're chips in your brains that have contingency orders on them and if one is given you become like mindless droids doing whatever your order calls for" Ahsoka told them.

"So, were like slaves?" the first clone asked.

"Yes, you are, and the Rebellion rescues clones and removes your inhibitor chips so you have the freedom to choose what you do next" Rex replied.

"What are your names?" Ahsoka asked.

"CT-9468" the first clone told them he had a scar across his forehead and his hair was cut shorter than the standard clone cut and was colored brown instead of black.

"CT-2816" the other clone said, he had a scar from his bottom lip down his neck and a scar along his right eye.

"Not your numbers I want your names, you are not numbers, you are people just like the rest of us" Ahsoka said.

"Tripper, Sir" CT-9468 said.

"Jax is my name sir," CT-2816 answered.

"I am Captain Rex" Rex introduced himself then added "this is my wife Ahsoka Tano."

"What Jedi did you serve under?" Ahsoka asked curious.

"Aayla Secura, in the 327th Star Corps, Commander Bly was our commander," Tripper replied answering her question.

"Is Commander Bly still alive?" Rex asked.

"Unknown Captain," Jax told them.

"My name is Rex" he told them when Jax called him captain.

"Of Course, sir, I mean Rex" Jax stumbled over what he was supposed to call Rex.

"Are you a Jedi?" Tripper asked when he noticed the lightsaber hilts on Ahsoka's belt.

"Yes, I'm a former Jedi Commander Tano of the 501st Legion under General Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex here was our Captain" Ahsoka told them.

"You're from the 501st Legion?" Tripper said awe could be heard clearly in his voice.

"Yes, and at the end of the war the Commander of the 332nd," Rex told them.

"You were at the Siege of Mandalore?" Jax asked.

"Yes, I was, I helped Ahsoka escape Order 66 with a fellow trooper Jesse" Rex told them, and they continued to learn about each other.

xXx

Anakin passed by some clone troopers and planted a bomb on the ship and set it to detonate in three minutes and he ran away from the supply ship and came to the Sith, who looked at him.

"So, the great Hero with No Fear is alive?" The Sith spoke first.

"Yes, and I'm sure you're Master is going to be pleased when your forced to tell him you could not stop me," Anakin taunted her.

"My, Master will be pleased when he is informed that I killed you," The Sith spoke haughtily perfectly confident in her abilities.

"Well, if you're so confident you're going to be beat me, why don't you tell me what your name is," Anakin taunted trying to anger her.

"Darth Mira, Sith Apprentice" Darth Mira replied.

"I meant your real name, the one you were born with," Anakin said boredom clear in his tone.

"Why don't I just show you?" Darth Mira countered as she pulled her hood down to reveal a Mirialan with bleeding yellow eyes of the Sith, anger and hate evident in her face.

"Barriss Offee, I've defeated you before, why do think this time is going to be any different?" Anakin asked.

"Because before I did not have the power of the Dark side on my side," Barriss said as her lightsaber blade ignited and she jumped.

Anakin ignited his blade and the sound of clashing lightsabers could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an Update! And I'm very cruel ending it on a cliffhangar, but it was awesome ending it here. Thanks for all the support for this story! It's great and I love receiving Comments. Please Comment or Kudos, I would love any form of Feedback. I'll see you in the next chapter of Darkness Falling!
> 
> May the Force be with you!
> 
> MalirBly


	6. The Duel

Their blades clashed together in an array of blue and red.

Mira went for an overhead strike which Anakin easily blocked before feinting towards the right and then sweeping an overhead blow which took all her speed and determination to block before she went into a series of blows to his head and sides which Anakin managed to block with apparent ease, sensing this was getting nowhere, she summoned her second lightsaber to her hand sweeping a blow towards his stomach, which he barely managed to block due to the surprise from her second lightsaber.

Mira groaned in frustration, her momentary advantage with his surprise had been lost, Anakin had a very strong connection to the Force and it was almost impossible to take him by surprise, this battle would not easily be won, Mira thought as she struck at him again before being forced to block his lightning-fast attack.

"Did you think that a second lightsaber was going to help you defeat me?" Anakin added taunting her "When my Padawan primarily uses Jar'Kai?"

"Ahsoka Tano?" Barriss, No Mira he forced himself to think spoke with haughty disdain in her voice as she struck at him again "that wimp I will kill her, she is no match for my power."

"You're wrong, she is more powerful then you could ever be" Anakin spoke confidently as he blocked every single one of her attacks dodging and evading some.

Mira looked at him, the Anakin Skywalker she knew would have not been able to control his anger at a statement like that, he was overly protective of his precious Padawan, Lady Mira thought as she charged him in a flurry of blows which he was hard-pressed to block, with her sudden speed.

After a moment she faltered as she began to tire and Anakin attacked and she barely managed to block his attack, and right away he attacked again taking advantage of his momentary advantage before backing down when he sensed her regaining her foothold, he was smart enough to know not to continue attacking and lose strength well letting his opponent prepare to take him out when he faltered.

He blocked her attack before swinging overhead and forcing her down towards the ground before she put all the strength she had behind her and pushed herself up, she leaped up and blocked Anakin's next attack before swinging one blade towards his head he blocked and she swung her other lightsaber towards his side but before it hit him he pushed against her blade leaving her momentarily of balance and he jumped back evading her strike that had been aimed for his side and her blade swung harmlessly through the air pulling her off balance for barely a second which he used to his advantage and attacked her forcing her to back peddle.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" Anakin taunted.

"A momentary lapse in judgment was all" Mira replied "one that will not happen again" she added striking another blow at him which was easily blocked.

Anakin sidestepped away from her overhead swing and force-pushed her away from him knocking her unconscious.

Anakin turned and ran towards the shipment knocking some more stormtroopers unconscious before he ran into another one that he could tell was a clone trooper, not a stormtrooper, he knocked him unconscious and planted the bombs around the base then returned and using the Force brought the clone with him.

xXx

Darth Mira regained consciousness to find the whole base destroyed by bombs, thankfully she had been far enough away to avoid harm.

She looked upon the destruction with the few stormtroopers that had survived, but the Commander, CC-5052 the only clone trooper on the whole base was missing.

She'd heard that the Alliance was taking clone troopers and removing their inhibitor chips, it looked as if Skywalker had taken the Commander with him as she thought that she was reminded of her failure and the fact that she had to inform Sidious that Anakin Skywalker the supposed Chosen One was alive and she had allowed him to defeat her and destroy the shipment, and the base, it would delay the construction of the Death Star, Sidious pet project he would be extremely displeased with her failure and she would suffer severe punishment for her failure.

Mira walked away towards her shuttle with a look of pure hatred on her face, she hated Anakin Skywalker and his power and she wanted it for her own, she would need to return to the Exactor her flagship, and inform Sidious of her failure.

xXx

Anakin jumped into hyperspace and then approached the unconscious clone, he carefully removed the helmet and looked at the man underneath, it was Commander Bly, Aayla Secura's commander.

Commander Bly was a good man and would be a great asset to the Rebellion if he wanted to join their ranks and he was good friends with Cody and the others at the base, they would be very happy to see him.

He saw him starting to stir so he put a heavy sleep suggestion in his mind so he wouldn't be forced to knock him unconscious again, it pained him every time he was forced to injure a clone or anyone else he'd known.

xXx

"Emperor a transmission is come in for you, it's from Darth Mira" One of Palpatine's aides informed him.

"I'll take it," Palpatine said as he stood to receive his transmission from his apprentice.

"What is the news for me, Lady Mira?" Sidious asked.

"My Master, we have encountered some complications, Anakin Skywalker is alive and he defeated me and destroyed the base, taking the Clone Commander with him," Mira told him as she kneeled before him.

"You've failed, Lady Mira" Sidious said as he blasted her with Force lightning.

Mira continued kneeling before him taking the punishment for her failure without the blink of an eye, she used her pain to further hatred towards Anakin Skywalker and the despicable Rebel Alliance.

Sidious smiled as he felt her hatred grow then he said "Good, don't fail me again my young apprentice" he punctuated the last word with a blast of Sith lightning and he cut off the transmission.

So Skywalker was alive that would prove challenging with his power fighting against them bringing hope to the Galaxy, the sooner Skywalker was dead the sooner his rule of the Galaxy would be undisputed and no one would Rebel against him, the Death Star once completed would bring fear into the hearts of every person and no one would dare stand against his rule.

Lady Mira may be unable to defeat Skywalker, time to find another with skills such as hers, a powerful Force-Sensitive would be hard to find but not impossible.

xXx

Ahsoka looked at Luke and Leia they were sparring with training sabers even at their young age, Leia took after her father in temperament, well Luke took more after Padme`.

Leia was much more aggressive and powerful in her fighting, well Luke was patient and calm waiting for the right opportunity.

"Good job, every day we train, you getter better," Ahsoka complimented them when their sparring session ended.

"Thank you, Auntie Soka," they said in unison.

"Do you know when Daddy's coming back?" Luke asked his blue eyes staring at her.

Ahsoka smiled at his adorable face "Soon, buddy, he should be back soon."

"Can we go play with Skye and Arexa?" Leia asked her brown eyes pleading.

"Ok, come on let's go," Ahsoka said as she chased them back to their rooms to play with her kids, Mara and Anna, and Aaron.


	7. Survivors

16-year-old Katooni ran back towards their freighter Rusty Angel as fast as she could, at the market on Chandrila she had somehow caught the attention of some Imperial Stormtroopers and when she didn't show her Identification the had started shooting after her and she'd been forced to pull her lightsaber on them, which they had avoided as much a possible but the situation had called for it, hopefully, no one had caught footage of what happened. Generally, they did not come to core worlds, it was to close to Coruscant or Imperial Center as it was now called, but they had needed to leave the outer rim for awhile the Rusty Angel had caught the attention of the Hutt's when they had helped some slaves escape from Tatooine, they had been transporting them to different worlds and one had been from Corellia, so they had dropped him off there and she'd grabbed some food well they were on the ground and it had been a mistake.

She ran onto the Rusty Angel and called "Petro can you please get us out of here!"

"Yeah, why what happened?" Petro called as he started the ship and piloted it off the surface of Corellia.

"Stormtroopers, I had to use my lightsaber, hopefully, no one got any footage, but it's a Core World so I'm pretty sure I am going to have an Imperial bounty on my head soon," Katooni told him as she sorted through the items she'd gotten at the market.

"You still got food, that's good," Ganodi said when she entered the room after hearing the conversation.

"Yep, I still haven't figured out what I did to catch the attention of the stormtroopers," Katooni said regretting whatever she did.

"Hey, it's not your fault, it was bound to happen sometime, and it could have been any one of us" Petro comforted her from his seat piloting the freighter.

"Petro's right, we have things to do not regretting something we don't even know we did" Ganodi prodded gently.

"Your right, is it time to go back to Dantooine and the others?" Katooni asked.

"Sure, I miss Zatt and the others" Petro nodded at her suggestion and he put the coordinates into the Navi-Computer, the ships name fit it, the ship was rusty and often needed repairs but it had gotten them out of several nasty situations, thus the name the Rusty Angel, it was Rusty and it was their Angel.

As the ship entered hyperspace Petro got up from his seat and went out to the main area and asked, "Who wants to spar?"

"I would love to," Katooni said as she got up and summoned her lightsaber towards her and they walked towards the training room where Ganodi was practicing with a seeker droid Zatt had built them.

They walked onto a different mat and ignited their lightsabers, two blades sprung out and Petro immediately went on the offensive striking at her head before switching directions and going towards her side, which she blocked before attacking and the became a blur of strikes and blocks, then Katooni jumped over him swinging at his back and he spun around and blocked the attack before slipping down and attacking her legs which she jumped over blocking his attack to her back and she turned around striking at his shoulder and he blocked pushing her back with his superior strength before using her speed she moved out of the way and used a force enhanced kick to his side and brought her blade to his neck and he was forced to admit defeat.

"You beat me there" Petro commented, "good move kicking me, it took me by surprise."

"Yeah, I decided it was time I brought some of more of our martial arts skills to our duels" Katooni replied smiling.

"That was a great move, Katooni," Ganodi said having finished practicing during the fight she joined their conversation.

"Thanks, Ganodi" Katooni thanked her smiling.

"We should see if they got footage of you" Petro suggested.

They turned on the HoloNews and what greeted them was Katooni, but the Empire had cut parts to make it seem that a Jedi that had survived the purge was going and killing people.

"Ugh, they changed the footage, so stupid, people who watch this stuff never get the truth," Ganodi said as she shut off the HoloNews.

"People who think the Empire is good need some help" Petro said thinking of all the evil things the empire had done.

"Not everyone, some of them have been manipulated to believe that the Empire is good when it isn't," Katooni said knowing that some people had been manipulated to believe the Empire was good.

"Katooni's right" Ganodi understood what she meant.

"I know, sometimes it's hard to think that anyone in the right mind would believe the Empire, but Palpatine is a master manipulator, which he would probably take as a great compliment," Petro said thinking about the man who had ordered the destruction of the Jedi a sad look past over his face as he thought of all the friends he'd lost.

"I wonder how Gungi is," Katooni thought of the last time they'd seen him he'd been shot by Hutt's, and they'd taken Rust Bucket back to Dantooine instead of coming with them to take the slaves to different planets.

"I'm sure he's doing good, he's tough and he had Zatt and Byph looking after him" Ganodi reassured her.

"I still can't wait to see them; it's been over a month," Katooni said extremely happy to be seeing her friends again.

"So, what should we do well were in hyperspace?" Katooni asked.

"What about a game of Sabacc?" Petro asked.

"Sure" Ganodi and Katooni answered.

An hour later a moan came from both Ganodi and Petro when Katooni won for the fifth time in a row.

"I can't believe I suggested this game" Petro complained.

"I can't believe I agreed to play this game" Ganodi joined in the complaining.

"We can quit now, you know" Katooni suggested tired of their groaning and complaining.

A game later Petro said "I quit" when she won again.

"Me too, we obviously can't beat you" Ganodi grumbled.

"Why don't we work on our martial arts sparring?" Katooni suggested happy to be done with their grumbling.

"Let's," Ganodi said excitedly at the prospect of doing something different.

xXx

They exited hyperspace and landed by the Rust Bucket and exited the Rusty Angel quickly when the saw the others they had a huge group hug.

"How are you Gungi?" Katooni asked.

Gungi answered in his language "Byph and Zatt took great care of me."

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you are all better now," Katooni said relieved as they moved into their base to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the wait, I updated on fanfiction but forgot to here, I apologize and please leave Kudos or comments, they motivate me so much more than anything else!  
> May The Force be with you Always!  
> MalirBly


End file.
